Make U Wet
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Levi bukannya cemburu, hanya merasa sedikit diduakan saja. Tapi itu sudah tidak jadi masalah saat ia mendapati lagu yang sangat menginspirasi. LeviEren, Hyphens!Eren. RnR?


Levi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kesal, mendapati fakta bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya Eren, kekasihnya, tidak menyabutnya ketika ia pulang kerja. Biasanya teman satu rumahnya itu akan membukakan pintu saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan itu hilang. Kenapa? Levi hanya bisa berdecih. Mungkin Eren terlalu sibuk dengan pacar-pacar barunya?

Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, Levi akan menyalahkan Mikasa yang sudah mengenalkan mereka pada Eren.

* * *

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isamaya

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: LevixEren

Rate: M

Warning: _Yaoi_ atau _slash_, _lime_, OOC gila-gilaan(sangat perlu diperhatikan, karna emang mereka bakal OOC dan saia sudah peringatkan, saia harap nggak ada yang protes), bahasa masih suka-suka saia, _typo(s)_ nggak kenal tempat nongkrong.

Dibuat untuk meramaikan ultah Eren tercinta.

Lirik-lirik lagu yang bertebaran di bawah sana punya KAT-TUN dan mantan personilnya. Ada _Baby b Mine_ ama _Make u Wet_. _White Lovers_ jadi temen ngetik, nggak tau nyambung apa enggak, yang penting manis.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika terdapat kesamaan nama, tokoh, karakter adalah karena sebuah kesengajaan dari manusia ambigu macam saia.

* * *

Levi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih dalam rumah yang sudah satu tahun ini dihuninya bersama Eren.

Rumah mungil yang cantik, jika mengutip apa kata Eren. Ruang depan yang paling besar berisi set sofa dan _home theater_, beserta _coffee table_ yang diletakkan di dekat salah satu sisi ruangan yang berupa beberapa jendela besar -hampir memenuhi tembok-yang mengarah ke kebun bunga di samping rumahnya. Ruangan lain di lantai satu berupa gudang dan dapur, sedangkan tangga mengarah ke lantai dua yang hanya mengantarkan ke beberapa ruang kamar.

Levi mengubah haluannya menuju dapur ketika mendengar suara gemericik air dan senandung merdu yang tak jelas liriknya.

Dari pintu penghubung ruang depan dan dapur, dapat ia lihat Eren yang memunggunginya-menghadap tempat cuci piring-dengan tangan penuh busa dan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Levi berjalan mendekat dan berhenti setelah tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada punggung Eren, menuai keterkesiapan dari yang bersangkutan. Tangan kanannya merayap di pinggang pemuda di depannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak melepas _earphone_ di telinga kiri Eren.

"Telingamu akan kelelahan jika kau pasangi _earphone_ sepanjang waktu, Eren. Apa telingamu tidak panas?" pria bersurai raven tersebut berkata diirinngi jilatan kecil di telinga pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Rona merah menjalari Eren dari wajah hingga lehernya, "Le-Levi," getaran di suaranya menandakan ia masih merasakan friksi-friksi sengatan yang menyebar ke segala penjuru tubuhnya meski sang tersangka sudah mundur beberapa langkah demi menghindari busa yang berterbangan gara-gara tangan Eren reflek menyentak.

Setelah membasuh tangannya hingga bersih, Eren menyeduh teh untuk Levi dan susu vanilla untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu membawa dua buah cangkir untuk kemudian salah satunya diserahkan ke Levi yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Eren mendudukkan dirinya di samping Levi setelah meletakkan cangkirnya sendiri di meja makan.

Melihat isi cangkir Eren, pria diawal tiga puluh tahunan di sebelahnya mendengus geli. "Dasar bocah." katanya sambil menyesap tehnya.

Eren merengut mendengar komentar Levi, "Aku bukan bocah, lusa aku 19. Lagipula aku ingin lebih tinggi lagi dari sekarang." ucapnya berapi-api mengingat musuh bebuyutannya yang masih lebih tinggi darinya. Meminum susunya dan meletakkan cangkir di meja lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

Levi menelan kekesalannya bersama teh hitamnya karena merasa Eren tidak sadar telah menyinggung hal yang dibencinya, soal tinggi badan. Oh lihatlah matanya yang membara karena pesaingan tanpa menyadari kilau keterpurukan seorang Levi Arckeman. Kalau Eren bertambah tinggi, bisakah ia menjangkaunya ketika bermain dengan posisi berdiri? Levi membatin merana.

Oleh karena itu, Levi hanya menanggapi, "Oh ya? Lalu Kau ingin apa di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, malah menerawang ke pintu terbuka yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang, hanya terdapat taman kecil dan kolam ikan yang mempermanis rumah mereka.

"Aku mau Levi..."

"_Saa_, Kau ternyata benar-benar sudah dewasa, Eren."

"Masak bersama, bersih-bersih bersama, nyiram tanaman bersama, nonton tv seharian bareng Levi. Pokoknya mau seharian sama Levi." Eren berkata dengan binar semangat yang familiar di mata Levi.

"Cih, Kau tidak tau saja sulitnya mengambil cuti dadakan, Bocah."

/ / / /

Hari berikutnya, ketika Levi membuka pintu rumahnya ia mendapati Eren tengah berbaring di sofa. Kepala tersandar di lengan sofa, menengadah ke arahnya, namun tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena matanya yang terpejam.

Levi bisa memastikan kekasihnya tersebut tidak tidur melihat mulutnya yang sebentar-sebentar menggumamkan sesuatu. Eren sepertinya juga tidak mendengar langkahnya karena _earphone_ yang lagi-lagi menutupi kedua lubang telinganya.

Levi menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan kepala Eren. Tanpa pertahanan sekali, pikirnya. Kepala yang awalnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 20 senti semakin mendekat sampai Levi dapat mengecup bibir Eren.

"Ahh! OUCH!." Eren yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Levi kaget hingga tanpa sengaja membenturkan dahinya pada dagu Levi. Bentuk pertahanan diri juga, siapa yang tidak takut jika ada yang menciummu disaat kau berfikir sedang sendirian di rumah?

"Levi! Kau mengagetkanku!" walaupun membentak, nyatanya Eren malah _blushing_ tidak karuan. Intinya, bentakannya gagal total, terlebih di mata Levi.

"Kepalamu keras sekali, Bocah." guman Levi sambil mengusap dagunya. Levi sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah manis pemuda yang sudah menemaninya setahun ini, tapi tidak ia lakukan karena ia kesal juga, lagi-lagi ia terabaikan. Seingat Levi, dirinya tidak mempunyai bakat _misdirection_, yang ada malah eksistensinya yang terlalu berlebihan di mata orang. Tapi mengapa sekarang Eren tak pernah merasakan kehadirannya? Ingin rasanya membuang ponsel Eren, tapi ia takut kehilangan senyumnya juga.

"Kau tidak perhatian sekali, Eren."

Eren tertawa kecil melihat _partner_ hidupnya yang merajuk dengan gayanya yang khas, "Maaf, maaf. Selamat datang, Levi." Eren menepuk sofa yang didudukinya, mengisyaratkan Levi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pulang." melepas dasi yang membelit lehernya, Levi kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa. Baru sekian detik ia duduk, Eren malah beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku buatkan teh." Eren mulai berjalan ke dapur, tangannya sibuk mengantongi ponselnya agar tidak perlu melepas _earphone_nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eren kembali dengan membawa dua mug berukuran sedang, isinya masih sama dengan hari kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan _earphone_mu, Eren." Levi berguman dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak akan terganggu." tandasnya ketika melihat Eren yang ragu dan ingin protes.

Eren meletakkan ponselnya di meja setelah melepas _earphone_ yang menghubungkan ponsel telinganya.

Musik mengisi keheningan ruangan, Eren kembali duduk di samping Levi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih. Mendesah lega untuk tubuhnya yang jadi rileks, rasanya telinganya jadi kosong, kosong yang melegakan, dan ternyata memakai _earphone_ membuat leher Eren sedikit tegang. Eren baru menyadarinya.

Levi senang sekali kalau Eren bermanja padanya seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. "Harusnya aku yang melepas lelah disini, Bocah." walau berkata begitu, Levi memposisikan tubuhnya agar Eren nyaman bersandar padanya.

_AH kimi ga nokoshita kaori ga mune o shimetsukeru yoru wa fui ni koe ga kikitakute_

_Call u nana kai me han yobidashite yowakina shiko ga yogirukedo kono omoi wa tomerarenai_

"Urgh, Levi~, suara mereka itu _sexy_ banget sihh, apalagi Koki mmnn." diucapkan dengan wajah innocent dan memeluk dirinya, sebenarnya Levi cemburu sekali, tapi ia diam saja.

"Coba kalau kau dengar desahannya, Levi, pasti kau suka." Eren makin membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Levi.

Levi membantah dalam diam, inginnya sih bilang desahan Eren adalah yang paling indah. "Kau ingin membandingkan desahanku dengan orang itu, Eren?"

"Ha? Levi kan tidak pernah mendesah." Eren mendongak hingga matanya bertemu tatap dengan Levi.

"Hm? Kalau begitu, kau ingin mencoba membuatku mendesah?" Levi mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Leviii, jangan mendekat." Eren menghalangi gerakan Levi dengan membentangkan kedua telapak tangannya diantara wajah mereka, sehingga Levi hanya dapat mengecup telapak tangan sang kekasih.

Si surai gelap kembali pada posisi semula, duduk bersandar di sofa, dan sang surai coklat duduk tegak di sampingnya dengan wajah tercoreng tinta merah.

_Ne madamada kimi o shiritai sotto hito zutsu oshie teyo sono yubi de kuchibiru de_

"Kau, sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Kau mengerti maksud lagunya, Eren?" Levi membuka percakapan, dari dulu ia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Uhm, kalau lagu ini soal meminta menjadi milikku gitu kan?" Eren kembali menghadap Levi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Eren?" yang bersangkutan hanya tersenum polos, "Dasar."

"Urghh, Levi kan yang pandai bahasa Jepang, itu juga karena Levi pernah serumah sama Mikasa kan." Bagi Levi, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Eren sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau juga sudah lama berteman dengan Mikasa." -bukan berarti ia bisa bahasa Jepang karna Mikasa.

"Iya, iya, Tuan Pintar."

"Mau tahu maksud sebenarnya lagu ini?"

Melihat seringai Levi yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan, Eren menggeleng.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok Levi dapat libur?"

"Ya.." sebenarnya ia berniat bolos besok.

"Asikk, aku siapkan makan malam sekarang." ucap Eren dengan wajah bahagia, setelah menyempatkan mengecup pipi Levi, ia kabur ke dapur.

Levi mengikuti jejak langkah Eren dengan santai, siapa tahu ia dapat jatah makan malam lebih menantang jika ia membantu.

/ / / /

Pagi harinya setelah dibangunkan dengan teriakan nyaring Eren, cuci muka, sarapan bersama, dan kecupan selamat ulang tahun beserta ucapan selamat pagi yang sedikit terlambat, Levi berakhir dengan pekerjaan yang dititahkan padanya, mencuci piring.

Samar-samar Levi bisa mendengar alunan musik di ruang depan, atau mungkin di teras, Eren tadi berkata ingin mengurus tanamannya. Bahkan disaat dia berkata ingin berduaan seharian dengan Levi, ia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kekasih-kekasih barunya. Levi harus bersabar, jangan cemburu, karena ia tahu Eren hanya cinta padanya. Mereka hanya kesukaan Eren, tidak lebih.

Levi mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai dengan piring-piring kotornya. Berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil dua buah gelas, ia berniat membuat es teh lemon.

Selesai dengan yang dikerjakan, ia membawa gelas-gelas yang mulai mengembun itu ke teras samping, dimana Eren berada. Sesuai yang dikatakannya tadi, Eren sedang sibuk mengurus tanamannya.

Levi meletakkan gelas-gelasnya di meja yang ada di teras, dimana ponsel Eren juga terletak. Benda kotak kecil itu sedang berteriak nyaring menyuarakan lagu tentang kisah cinta yang manis di sebuah desa yang asri. Levi jadi berfikir, begini saja hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna. Diam-diam dia bersyukur.

Musik mulai berganti, lagu baru kah? Ia sepertinya belum pernah mendengarnya.

Levi tertawa kecil melihat Eren yang kepayahan memegang selang air dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Kemana tenagamu, Eren. Masa kalah sama selang."

Eren hanya merengut mendengarnya, tangannya masih sibuk mengarahkan selang ke kanan-kiri, agar semua bunga-bunganya mendapat air secara merata.

_Secret point no shitataru shizuku_

Levi mengernyit mendengar lirik lagunya, sepertinya erotis sekali. "Lagu baru? Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang ada di lagu itu, Eren?" mengawali aktifitas malam lebih pagi rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Oh, Levi mau main air sampai basah kuyup?" Eren hampir saja mengarahkan selang airnya ke Levi.

Levi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menepuk jidat, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Seingatku ini lagu judulnya _Make U Wet_ deh, Levi." mata hijau jernih Eren mengerjap dan mengikuti Levi yang berjalan ke meja tempat ponsel dan minuman berada, menatap heran kekasihnya yang meminum tidak hanya tehnya tapi beserta esnya.

Levi kembali dengan pipi sedikit menggembung karena es yang ada di mulutnya. Tanpa peringatan ia mencium bibir Eren. Matanya terpejam seolah sangat menikmati bibir kekasihnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Eren yang membelalakkan mata kaget.

_Kuchiutsushi de hakobu ice_

Eren mulai menikmati bibir Levi yang dingin, melupakan selang yang tadinya terpegang di kedua tangannya. Mengabaikannya yang terjatuh dengan tangan yang malah mengenggam baju Levi dibagian dada. Membiarkan air membasahi tanah yang dipijaknya karena ciuman Levi lebih tidak bisa dia abaikan.

Eren memberi celah kecil di bibirnya ketika lidah Levi yang lebih dingin dari bibirnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, membiarkan daging dingin itu membuka celahnya semakin lebar hingga dapat menginfasi rongga mulutnya lebih dalam.

Eren bergidik ketika Levi mengansurkan sesuatu yang dingin ke dalam mulutnya, bongkahan es kecil yang kemudian meleleh akibat ciuman mereka yang makin memanas.

Levi melepaskan pagutannya ketika dirasa Eren sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Dipandanginya paras rupawan yang dimiliki sosok dihadapannya. Sangat menggoda ketika terenggah dan disepuh merah.

"Apa-apaan sih, Levi." Eren menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil selang dan mematikan saluran airnya. Tanah berumput tebal yang dipijaknya sudah penuh akan genangan air.

Levi ikut berjongkok dihadapan Eren, "Bukankah kau ingin tahu arti dari lagu-lagu yang kau dengarkan hmm, Eren?"

Sang surai coklat menongakkan wajahnya untuk menyuarakan protesan langsung, namun semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika manik emeraldnya mendapati senyum yang sangat menggoda dalam jarak dekat.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." kata-kata Levi seperti ingin menenangkannya, apakah ia merasakan jantung Eren yang seperti arena pacuan kuda?

Eren mengaduh pelan saat Levi memegang kedua pundaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga ia terduduk di rumput, membuat celana dan baju bagian bawahnya basah. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas saat pria di depannya mendekat dan meletakkan lutut di antara kedua kakinya-sangat dekat dengan pangkal pahanya, mata tajam Levi seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Levi, disini kotor." Eren masih sempat mengindar ketika Levi mulai mengeliminasi lagi jarak keduanya.

"Pikiranku jauh lebih kotor, Eren." bahkan suaranya pun penuh akan nafsu, bohong kalau Eren bilang bukan suara Levi lah suara paling _sexy_ yang pernah ia dengar.

Tak berniat untuk menolak, Eren menerima pagutan bibir Levi, mengulang ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka bagi namun tidak pernah membuat mereka bosan.

_Atsui nara isso nuijae icimai zutsu_

Jari-jari Levi mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Eren, menyingkapnya ketika hanya menyisakan dua lagi yang masih terpaut. Mengelus leher Eren dengan sensual tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Levi pelan-pelan membuat pemuda di hadapannya berbaring di rumput basah.

_Kimi no favorite style face to face_

"Ernghh," Eren mendesah tertahan merasakan fabrik yang dipakainya mulai menyerap zat cair dibawahnya. Rambutnya pun mulai basah walau terhalang telapak tangan Levi.

"Mmn, Levi," Eren mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin selagi Levi membebaskan bibirnya, meski Levi sendiri tidak menjauh dan malah menggigiti ujung bibir Eren.

Levi baru berhenti menggoda bibir Eren ketika yang bersangkutan mendorong dirinya menjauh, Levi hanya menggeser daerah jajahannya. Telinga yang sudah memerah kini ia kulum.

"Kau tahu Eren, sepertinya filosofi yang mengatakan bibir akan semakin _sexy_ jika sering dicium itu benar. Kau semakin _sexy_ saja, dan makin mahir." Pujinya tanpa melepas telinga yang digodanya.

_You say, "give me some more." chouhatsuteki_

"A-ahh, hha.." Eren tidak bisa menahan erangannya saat Levi mulai menjamah lehernya, ia sungguh malu, mereka sedang berada di luar rumah. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang memergoki mereka, meski jarak antar rumah terbilang jauh karna pekarangan halaman yang luas, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran Eren.

_Midara ni hageshiku koe wo kikasete_

Levi makin gencar saja menandai Eren setelah mendengar desah merdu pemuda di bawahnya. Tangannya mulai kembali merayap di tubuh Eren, sengaja melewati puncak dada untuk meneruskan membuka kancing kemeja yang belum terlepas dari tautannya. Meski sepintas lalu, Levi dapat melihat reaksi Eren yang mendongakkan kepala dan bibirnya yang bergetar walau tidak bersuara, area itu sensitif sekali.

Mengelus perut Eren perlahan, tangan Levi yang lain mulai menggoda kancing celana jeans pendek yang dikenakan Eren. Memutar-mutarkan jari diatasnya tanpa niat melepaskannya.

"Levi..." mendapati kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, Levi mulai melepas semua fabrik yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Eren.

Levi kembali menjamah bibir Eren ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh benda tegang di bawah sana.

_Tsukiakari ga sasou kimi no body no line_

Levi menyeringai dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan kaki Eren yang menegang saat ia memainkan pucuk kejantanannya.

"Ngg.. ahh..." Eren hanya bisa nengerang tertahan, kaki dan tangannya bergetar mendapati sensasi sengatan kecil melalui tangan Levi. Tapi sengatan itu tidak akan mengantarkan Eren pada puncaknya.

"Levihh, janga-ahhhn menggodaku, nn.. anghh..." Eren mulai protes ketika Levi melepas pagutan bibir mereka, namun berbuah desahan panjang ketika pria di atasnya berganti halauan dengan mencium puncak dada kirinya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan yang pertama-yang hanya sentuhan tangan-tadi. Setiap jilatan dan kuluman di putingnya terasa seperti sengatan listrik, membuat tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat dan kakinya makin menegang. Ngilu sekali rasanya.

Eren semakin tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan Levi mulai memompa kejantanannya, bibirnya yang terbuka untuk membantunya bernafas tak kuasa menampung saliva yang terproduksi, membuatnya mengalir menuruni dagu dan membasahi leher.

Bibir Levi berpindah ke puting kanan untuk memberikan servis yang sama dengan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Tangannya pun semakin gencar menaik turunkan Eren junior saat melihat tanda-tanda Eren akan mencapai puncaknya.

"AAHH-..." Eren mendesah keras saat kejantanannya menyemprotkan sarinya yang kemudian terbungkam ciuman dari Levi.

_Nekozoraseta se mada owaranai_

Dengan jari yang terlumuri cairan Eren, Levi mulai mencari jalan masuk di tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tanpa ragu menenggelamkan satu jarinya di_ rectum_ Eren.

"Ngg.." kaki Eren bergerak gelisah, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, rasa tidak nyaman ini selalu saja mengganggunya.

Levi melepas pagutannya, melihat betapa kacaunya pemuda di bawahnya ini. "Kau sungguh mempesona, Eren." gumannya sambil menggigit kulit di bawah telinga Eren, menambah jumlah ruam merah yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Jari yang mengaduk lubang di bawah sana sudah mendapat teman. Levi bisa merasakan ringisan Eren ketika ia menambah satu jarinya walau tidak melihatnya langsung.

Nafas Eren semakin memberat merasakan pergerakan dua jari di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tetap tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan jari-jari itu. "Akh!.. Le-aa-i, sa-hiks-kit." erangan kesakitan Eren terdengar saat Levi menambah satu lagi jarinya. Mata Eren sudah basah oleh air mata, cairan bening itu mulai menuruni paras rupawan Eren saat sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Levi melihat raut Eren yang terlihat sangat kesakitan, matanya terpejam erat namun air matanya masih saja mengalir. Padahal ini baru tiga jarinya, belum sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Sang manik kelabu tetap menggerakkan jarinya menggunting dan keluar masuk pada tubuh Eren, bukannya ia tidak kasihan pada pemuda di bawahnya, hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan. Baru beberapa minggu mereka tidak melakukannya dan Eren bertingkah seperti saat baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ssshh, tenangkan dirimu, Eren." Levi mengecup mata Eren yang masih terpejam erat. Kakinya yang tadi sangat tegang kini mulai sedikit rileks.

Levi menarik ketiga jarinya saat dirasa cukup melalukan perengganan. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Eren yang mencengkram rumput basah di bawahnya kemudian mengarahkannya untuk berpegangan pada pundak kokohnya.

Setelah melepas celana yang dikenakannya, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi untuk memasuki_ rectum_ kekasihnya, tidak membiarkannya menyempit sedikitpun.

"Nggh!" Eren merintih lagi, baru sedikit dan ia sudah merasakan sakit lagi. "Le-Levi, pelan-pe-anghlann.." air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali tidak perlu menangis seperti ini setiap bercinta dengan Levi, ia ingin memuaskan kekasihnya, bukan malah membuatnya terganggu karena kecengengan dirinya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"AKH, LEVI! ARRGHH-AHH.." bagi Levi, pelan-pelan ataupun dengan sekali sentak, Eren akan sama-sama kesakitan. Jadi ia memilih langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya agar lebih cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Eren untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"AKH! AKH!WAIT..AKH!PLEASE.. LEVI... STOP, AKH! IT!,, LE-AKH!..." Levi sama sekali tidak berniat membungkam desah kesakitan Eren, baginya suara Eren haram untuk ditutup-tutupi karena melodinya bagaikan bahan bakar Levi untuk terus menghujam Eren. Desahan Eren adalah salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Levi, entah desahan nikmat ataupun desahan sakit.

Levi melihat kekasihnya yang tersenggal-senggal dalam desahannya, ia biarkan saja kuku jemari Eren yang menggoreskan luka di punggungnya karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat. Levi merasa sakitnya tak akan sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasa Eren. Tangannya mencengkram paha Eren yang terus saja bergetar menahan sakit dan ngilu di area bawahnya.

"Angh!.." Eren berjenggit ketika dirasanya kejantanan Levi menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya seperti melayang. "Anghh! Ahh.. Ahh... Leviii." Eren mulai menikmati permainan mereka, menimbulkan senyum kecil penuh kelegaan di bibir pria di atasnya.

_(Up down, up down) up, down, up down_

_(Kiss you, inside of you) Naa~_

"Nghhn..nnhaa.."

Levi menambah kecepatan _in-out_nya agar cepat mencapai titik kenikmatan tertinggi mereka. Bibirnya mengulum puting merah Eren dan satu tangannya menjamah Eren junior untuk menambah rangsangan pada pemuda dalam dekapannya.

_(Kiss me, come here) Kiss me, come here_

_(You ridin' on me? Feel good) Feel good baby_

"Levi~..anghh.." Eren mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang ngilu, apalagi pingggang ke bawah.

Levi menambah kecepatan tangannya saat dirasa Eren sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak berhenti sedetikpun menghujam anal Eren.

_Yukitai kimi no naka ni_

_Hatetai oboretatte iin ja nai?_

Levi mengerang ketika rectum Eren berkedut semakin cepat.

"AHHH, LEVII." Eren mengerang keras saat mencapai batasnya, cairannya membasahi perut dan sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa hujaman berikutnya, Levi mengikuti jejak Eren. Menenggelamkan kejantanannya jauh di dalam Eren, menghadang cairannya untuk keluar setetespun dari tubuh Eren.

_Soroi no ring kasanaru yubi_

_Kubi ni kawashita shita wo karamashite_

Levi mengecup tulang selangka Eren, terus naik hingga bibirnya mencapai bibir Eren. Memangutnya dalam untuk mengakhiri sesi bercinta mereka. Ia baru melepaskan kejantanannya setelah satu menit berlalu di tengah ciuman mereka, sehingga Eren mewarnai cuiman mereka dengan erangan-erangan yang bisa membangkitkan kembali gairah nafsu Levi.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi, Levi." Desah Eren yang mulai merasa risih karena tubuhnya yang basah oleh air.

"Ide bagus."

Ugh, sepertinya Levi salah mengartikan permintaan Eren.

/ / / /

Tangan yang mencengkeram kedua pahanya kini semakin melebarkan kakinya, sehingga hantaman demi hantaman yang diterimanya semakin lama terasa semakin dalam. Eren menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur ketika tanggannya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

Eren mengerang kuat, sampai rasanya esok hari ia tidak akan bisa bersuara sedikit pun. "Nnnggghhh! Le...viiihhhh... yyaaaaannngh! Argh!"

Gigitan keras di telinganya membawanya menuju puncak dan mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat di dalam dirinya, mengenai tangan yang menggenggam kejantanannya, perut, dan tumpah di atas permukaan seprai.

Levi menggeram, merasakan lapisan daging yang menyelimuti dirinya di dalam berkontraksi, semakin terasa sempit dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia meledakkan hasratnya di dalam, mengisi Eren dengan benihnya sampai penuh.

Tubuh Eren meremang kala merasakan cairan kental yang memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh sepenuhnya di kasur saat tangan Levi tidak lagi mencengkram kedua pahanya. Rasa basah di permukaan kasur menyebar di sekitar perutnya, membuatnya risih. Namun ia tidak bisa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya karena rasanya ia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga.

Dari jendela kamarnya, langit mulai berubah kelabu. Hampir seharian mereka berbagi cinta, tidak heran jika bergerak saja Eren tak sanggup.

"Tidurlah." Levi membenahi posisi mereka menjadi lebih nyaman.

Menyerah akan kantuknya, Eren tidak peduli ini terlalu dini untuk mulai melayari alam mimpi.

/ / / /

Keesokan paginya, Eren terbangun dalam keadaan rapi. Tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut piyama berbaring nyaman di tengah kasur, seprainya pun sepertinya sudah diganti. Mungkin Levi yang membereskan kekacauan kemarin dan dilihat dari satu gelas susu vanilla yang terletak di meja masih mengepulkan uap panas, kemungkinan besar Levi belum lama berangkat kerja.

Milirik lagi susu vanillanya, Eren mendapati ponsel pintarnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat ponselnya ia letakkan di meja teras samping. Ahh, bagaimana kabar ponselnya, berita apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan?

Tak ingin membuat dirinya penasaran-dan juga bosan, Eren meraih ponselnya dari atas ranjang. Eren meringis kecil merasakan sakit di area bawah tubuhnya. Dari paha hingga telapak kakinya sungguh ngilu, akibat terlalu tegang kemarin. Jangan tanya betapa sakitnya daerah belakang Eren, bisa dibuat nangis hanya dengan dua langkah saja. Maka dari itu, rencananya seharian ini ia akan memulihkan tubuhnya saja dengan tidur-tiduran dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya.

Eren dibuat kaget ketika melihat notif ponselnya. 57 pesan, 24 _misscall_, dan 7 email. Wow, siapa yang repot-repot mengganggunya sampai sedemikian rupa.

Mengabaikan notif panggilan, Eren membuka kotak pesan. Nama Armin muncul di barisan paling atas.

_/From: Armin_  
_Eren, kau datang tidak? Kami menunggumu._  
_30 march, 08.06 P.M./_

Mengetuk gambar panah ke arah kanan, Eren memendapati pesan masuk dari musuh bebuyutannya.

_/From: Jean_  
_Hei, Sialan. Jangan mencoba kabur dari acaramu sendiri._  
_30 march, 08.01 P.M./_

Eren meringis membaca pesan itu. Ia ketuk gambar panah lagi.

_/From: Mikasa_  
_Kita jadi kan kumpul bareng?_  
_30 march, 07.57 P.M./_

Geser lagi dan lagi, pesan bernada sama memenuhi kotak pesannya. Hanya pesan yang datang agak pagian saja yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kerabat dan teman-temannya. Yang datang belakangan berisi protesan akan ketidak hadiran lakon utama malam kemarin.

Ouch, Eren ingat sekarang. Meski dia tidak pernah menyetujuinya-bahkan menolak, teman-temannya merencanakan akan merayakan dengan berkumpul bersama. Makan-makan lah, kalo istilah Eren, misi menguras tabungan Eren. Ia lupa sama sekali soal itu.

Malas membalas satu persatu pesan teman-temannya, Eren membuka media sosial, berniat memposting status.

_Eren Jeager_  
_Maaf, teman-teman. Berjalan saja rasanya ku tak sanggup._  
_Baru saja. 13 like . Comment_

**END**

Arrgghh sebenernya nggak separah iniii

Karena lagu yang mau saia pake awalnya _I Like It. _Tapi karena banyak kata _girl_ di lagu itu, gajadi deh.

Secara teknis, ini fict lemon pertama saia.. gomen na~ kalo ancur-ancuran.

Saia nggak paham apa ini masuk _songfic_ apa bukan. Jadi, yasudahlahh.. dan maafkan saia karna Eren jadi alay kea saia kalo denger suara seksi abang-abang KT. Mengomengo~

Soal desahan om Koki yang dibahas Eren, bisa didengerin di _Bounce Girl_ /janganpercaya

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca sampai disini. Ada sedikit bonus cerita disini. Enjoy.

**OMAKE**

Penilaian orang-orang terhadap Eren mungkin benar adanya. _Masocist_, suka cari masalah, dan tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

Sebulan telah berlalu dari detik ketika Eren melewati garis 19. Lagu-lagu yang dikumpulkannya pun semakin banyak, tidak hanya mengandalkan kopian dari Mikasa, kini ia mulai mendownloadnya sendiri jika ada waktu luang.

Hari ini akhir pekan, tapi dirinya disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang makin menumpuk. Dirinya menenggelamkan fokusnya pada laptop sejak siang tadi di dalam kamar.

"Eren," panggilan disertai ketukan pintu menghancurkan susunan kata yang masih terangkai di dalam otaknya. "waktunya makan malam."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, Levi membuka pintu dan mendapati Eren tengah bersandar pada kursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya memijit-mijit dahi, sepertinya lelah sekali.

Samar-samar, Levi juga mendengar alunan yang menemani kekasihnya mengerjakan tugas.

_Make u wet oku kara nurashite Oku no oku made todoite kowashite ageru yo_

_Kami tsukami kisu tsugi wa kimi ga ue koshi fure up and down_

_Yeah nokezoru senaka tsume wo tateru mada owaranai_

Levi berjalan mendekat, baginya tugas dan makan malam bisa dikerjakan nanti. Yeah, ini tidak akan cepat berakhir.

_Make u Wet~chapter two~_

**OWARI**

Kritik, saran, pesan dan kesan sangat saia nantikan. Terima kasih.**  
**

Review?


End file.
